


Finding

by soer



Series: HIVE Threeshot [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer





	1. Finding

**Finding**

**A HIVE FIVE FanFic.**

**By Saga of Eternal Rain**

**Written March 16th—17th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIVE or Teen Titans.**

* * *

_Finding…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK YOU SAW HIM!" Gizmo shouted.

"Whoa, there, partner." Billy said, trying unsuccessfully to calm the eight-year-old down. "Just calm down, 'n take it easy, 'kay, partner?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE IT EASY, CRUDMUNCHER?" Gizmo yelled.

"HOLD IT!" SeeMore shouted, and everyone looked at him. "Let's go over this again, and everyone, be QUIET, okay? Especially you!" he said glaring at Gizmo. Gizmo 'hmphed' and looked away, but he was quiet, nevertheless.

"Now, Billy." SeeMore said, looking at him. "Would you kindly continue your tale before Gizmo so rudely interrupted?" Billy gave him a grin while Gizmo glared at him.

"Well, sure thing, partner!" Billy replied and he continued his tale.

_(CUE FLASHBACK)_

_Billy Numerous ran as fast as he could, trying not to loose sight of the caped-person in front of him. "Hold up there, partner!" another Billy called as he too, joined the chase. None of the Billys even thought about why he wasn't teleporting away—they just focused on catching up to him. That was when one of the Billys (coughoriginalcough) managed to grab his cape, but he then lost it as he tripped and the caped-teleporter finally teleported away._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"Okay, so you almost caught him, but then you tripped! How lame is that?" Gizmo asked, unable to keep shut any longer. Billy chuckled. "Hold your horses." He told Gizmo. "I haven't even gone to the best part yet." They waited. "Well," he began, "Ya'll know those tracker thingies that Gizmo gave us?" They nodded. "Lemme guess—you got one on him?" SeeMore asked. Billy gave him a thumbs up. "BIN-GO!" he said grinning. "An' lucky for me, tha' it was the same color as his cloak, too!" Billy grinned, then added, "An' I don' think that he noticed it, yet, either." The others were shocked. Then, ' _Three, Two, One.'_ Billy silently counted down to himself.

"YES!" Gizmo shouted, practically jumping five feet into the air. "Finally! We have a lead! Good work, Billy!" he said as he rushed to his room, trying to locate their lost brother/teammate. SeeMore grinned and gave Billy a thumbs up that was returned. "Good job, Billy." "I'm going to make dessert." Mammoth announced. SeeMore looked at him. "I'll help!" Mammoth tried to protest, but he wasn't able to discourage his young nephew.

_We may have finally found you…_

* * *

A dark figure looked out into the night sky. Soon, it would almost be time to return. Only, though, if they still wanted or accepted him. The figure looked down. ' _Soon.'_ He thought. ' _Maybe. Perhaps.'_

_But why?_

* * *

Jinx looked out the window to the city from the Tower, her hand on the glass. She still couldn't believe that she had slapped _Gizmo_ , one of her very best friends at the HIVE academy, and her youngest brother. She sensed another person next to her, one that she knew. "Hey Wally." She said without looking at him. He said nothing, but he put his hand on her shoulder. They stood there in silence. Then, he said, "It wasn't your fault, you know. She said nothing and he tried again. "Look, Jinx. It's not your fault. It's his. He shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place _or_ say those mean things that were unacceptable. You shouldn't have needed to hear them. It wasn't your fault." There was a brief silence before she said, "I _slapped_ him, Wally." She looked at him. "I just slapped _Gizmo,_ Wally. _Twice._ " Her face scrunched up in frustration. "I don't go around slapping my younger brothers, Wally." She looked away. "It's just not me." He said nothing.

_Why are you running?_

* * *

Mammoth poured out Jinx's favorite spicy maple-syrup dish onto some hotcakes which he called 'dessert.' None of the HIVE FIVE really fancied spicy dishes except for Billy, SeeMore, and Mammoth. However, if Mammoth was the cook, then _EVERYONE_ wanted to eat his dishes. Mammoth was the only exception, because if you let Billy cook a spicy dish, the food was bound to be too darn' spicy, and if you let SeeMore cook, it would taste like blue-spicy frosting which would later on give you a stomachache. Therefore, without any exception, Mammoth's was the only cooking from which they accepted any spicy foods—mild or hot. SeeMore set out some trays while several Billys fished around the pantry for some homemade hot sauce and some cookies, a usual for whenever Mammoth made that particular dish. He always liked super-hot-'n-spicy dishes, and sometimes one of them would want to eat cookies. Of course, they had some of Kyd Wykkyd's tea to go with it, as well as some of Jinx's special sauce and Gizmo's handmade cookies (which he always hid and Billy looked for in the pantry). The dish _was_ a family meal, after all.

_Please, come back…_

* * *

Jinx looked out the window again, from her room in the Tower, and she wondered how the rest of the HIVE were doing. She could easily imagine Mammoth making her favorite spicy maple-syrup dish, Gizmo baking some great-tasting cookies, Kyd Wykkyd brewing a different batch of tea, Billy fishing around for some hot sauce, (which he made, but then forgot where he put it), while another of him helped SeeMore take out trays, pots, pans, plates, and herself making some of her very special sauce. Yep. That dish was definitely a HIVE favorite—not to mention, an academy-clamoring-specialty. Jinx's face turned unhappy as she thought about how she would probably never, ever, get to make that, or any _other_ HIVE family dish ever again. Sure, Kid Flash made some good pancakes, Raven had some good tea, and Robin with Cyborg made some awesome cookies, but Mammoth's pancakes were better (cough **way** cough **better** cough), Kyd Wykkyd's tea was _ultimate_ , and Gizmo's cookies were. the. best. _EVER_. She gazed out the window again, with her elbows on the windowsill, and her face cupped in her hands.

_We miss you…_

* * *

Mammoth banged on Gizmo's door. "GIZMO! OPEN UP ALREADY!" he bellowed. He got no answer. He tried again, and _still_ received no answer. He waited a few minutes before screaming, "VITO GIOVANNI! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I RIP APART THIS DOOR TO OBLIVION!" he screeched while banging on the door. Suddenly the door opened. "SHUT UP YOU WHINY CRUDMUNCHER!" Gizmo yelled from inside his room. "CAN'T YA SEE I'M _BUSY!"_ he roared. Mammoth entered Gizmo's room. Gizmo wasn't on a computer anymore—he was working on something on the floor.

"Whatcha' workin' on there, partner?" Billy Numerous asked as he came into the room.

Seymour also came in. "Hmm…" he said, squatting down next to Vito, and squinting his eye at the object Vito was currently working on. "It looks like…a one-use plane?" he suggested uncertainly.

"That's right!" Gizmo said proudly. "Billy, hand me that screwdriver, and Montego, go gimme that wrench." Gizmo ordered.

"But what good is a one-use plane?" Billy asked as he handed Vito the screwdriver.

"Yeah." Montego and Seymour said.

Gizmo rolled his eyes. "Well, _I_ ain't explainin'. Now scram!" Gizmo commanded and waved him off. They huffed, but left anyways. "Dessert's outside." Montego said as he left. "Whatever." Gizmo muttered.

_(One hour later…)_ Gizmo zipped outside. "I finished!" he announced. "We'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Why afternoon?" Billy asked.

Gizmo stopped eating and glared at Billy. "'Cuz it needs to charge, _duh._ Gotta problem with that?"

"Nope." A Billy said cheerfully.

_Stay…_

* * *

Jinx woke up and rubbed her eyes. Daylight streamed through the window as she sat up. _'God, I must've fallen asleep.'_ She thought as she yawned. She stopped abruptly. "Wait… wasn't I leaning on the windowsill?" she muttered, confused. "So what am I doing on the bed?" No sooner than she thought up her explanation, a voice broke into her thoughts.

"I put you there." Kid Flash said before going and sitting on their bed. "You were exhausted yesterday. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of genuine concern.

"It's nothing." She said, getting off of the bed. "I'm _fine._ " She insisted, when she saw that his eyes doubted her words.

He frowned. "But that's what you always say." He pointed out.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "God, you sound _just_ like Seymour." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm _fine._ "

But when she registered what she had just said, her eyes averted to the ground. They were silent for a few minutes. "Sorry." Jinx said. "I didn't really mean to bring him up…" "No, it's okay." Kid Flash told her, and he held her for a couple of seconds before Robin called them to the main room through their communicators.

_Please…_

* * *

"Are ya _sure_ ya know where ya goin'?" Billy shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Of course!" Gizmo yelled back. But he sure didn't _look_ like he knew where he was going.

"Put it on automatic!" SeeMore yelled.

_(A Few Minutes Later…)_ "We made it!" Gizmo yelled as they landed.

" _FINALLY_!" Billy yelled.

"Whatever, let's just go." Gizmo said.

_(Five minutes later…)_ "Here!" SeeMore shouted, and they rushed into the cave he had pointed to. A very surprised Kyd Wykkyd turned and was swept up in their hug. "Elliot!" they yelled happily. "You're alive!" they exclaimed. He gave them a confused look which meant _'Of course I'm alive. Did you think that I was dead?'_

"Of course not!" they yelled. He smiled, and they led him outside.

Unknown to them, however, was the fact that the Teen Titans had followed them, and were now watching them. Robin used binoculars.

' _Wait._ ' Elliot signed. They looked at him. He put out his hand. ' _Permission?'_ he mouthed. The HIVE looked at each other. Billy grinned before putting his hand on top of Kyd Wykkyd's with the others following his example. They stood stock-still as Kyd Wykkyd talked to them mind-to-mind. _'I am very sorry that I left without a word, but I needed some time alone to think. I am very sorry. I apologize. Can you forgive me?'_

The rest of the HIVE FIVE looked at each other, and then started laughing. "Whaddya think we're out 'ere for, if not t' bring ya back home?" Billy asked, using his free hand to clap him on the back—Seymour did the same. Vito muttered, "Crudmuncher." But he was smiling, and Montego was grinning. Elliot smiled.

Jaya looked at them from where she was watching, and then she started to walk towards them. "Jinx?" Kid Flash called out uncertainly.

_Thank you…_

* * *

Jaya ignored the Titans' voices as she flipped down, her heels crunching the snow. She walked towards her old team without the slightest or backward glance at her current one. The HIVE had now heard her walking to them. They looked at her.

Raven, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee were now holding Robin and Kid Flash back. "Wait." Raven hissed through her clenched teeth. Wally and Richard stopped struggling, because Jaya was now in front of the HIVE FIVE. They all creeped closer to hear better.

Jaya held out her hand, waiting for them to allow her into the middle. They looked at each other uncomfortably. Her hand felt like wavering, but she wouldn't let it. Suddenly, Elliot smiled and nodded his head at her. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened. "Really?" she whispered.

The Titans watched.

Elliot smiled and nodded again. The others looked at her with grins. "Well?" Billy called. "Whatcha waitin' for, little lady? Join us or what?"

Robin's breath caught in his throat. ' _Join them?'_ he thought warily. Beside him, Kid Flash was quivering like an arrow.

"Hurry up, crudmuncher!" Gizmo jeered after Mammoth and SeeMore gestured with their free hand for her to join them. "You forgive me?" she asked breathlessly. They nodded at her with huge smiles and grins. She grinned happily as she finally placed her hand on top of theirs. "Thanks." Jinx whispered, smiling and her eyes closed as the sun was setting.

_HIVE_


	2. Words from Finding

**These are the words from the story. They make a nice little poem, don't you think?**

**This is dedicated to the HIVE FIVE.**

**(Words in the parentheses are not from the story.)**

* * *

Finding

_Finding…_

_We may have finally found you…_

_But why?_

_Why are you running?_

_(Away…)_

_(From us?)_

_Please, come back…_

_We miss you…_

_Stay…_

_Please…_

_(For us)_

_Thank you…_

_HIVE_


End file.
